


Zone of Comfort

by Maluucious



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious
Summary: Hongjoong is tired from a bad day but someone is waiting for him.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Zone of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aguamenting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamenting/gifts).



> Hellooo~   
> Just a little idea I got when I got home from a day out... I hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> Have a good read! Love y'all, stay safe! <3

Hongjoong threw his jacket on the couch, angrily sighing. He had had a rough day. Things had gone wrong since his alarm when he had left the comfort of his blanket for the cold air of the subway. 

Hongjoong didn’t like his work. In fact, he hated it. Working as an IT repairer, he spent days fixing the mistakes of old civil servants that were grumbling over how technology was just shitty to them. He had to bear the presence of those who judged him as if he was a no-mark. Sometimes, he was lucky enough and people would take their lunch break or discuss with their colleagues, letting him do his thing, offering the red-haired boy a time alone. In these cases, he could breathe and the annoyance was less tangible. However, that day hadn’t been the easiest and no one had left him alone to handle his anxieties. 

Tousling his colored hair, he made his way into the kitchen to grab a plate in the fridge, a small smile appearing on his face. One thing he loved about not living alone was that his roommate would always make food to comfort him when he had a bad day. Moreover, he could feel less lonely with the soft presence in the apartment that would have been a mess if he had lived alone, the decoration switching between vinyls and sportsbooks, video games, and brain-teaser. Actually, if his work made his fears come out, he was happy to find his way back home, like a red rabbit in his burrow. 

Quietly, Hongjoong sat down and ate the dinner someone had cooked for him, his heart warming up to this thought. After the stress and the noise, the silence of the small apartment was relieving, pacifying the voices in his head that were battling in a cruel fight all day. San, one of his friends, has taught him a few tips to handle those days, advice he had already needed for his own boyfriend, Wooyoung, but they weren’t as effective when everyone shouted at him. His best way to cope with it was waiting for him, something only a few people had done. 

Finishing his plate and putting it into the dishwasher, he softly walked towards the bedroom, opening the door as quietly as possible. In the dark, he couldn’t perceive much, only shapeless black things. However, he soon noticed the head raised towards him and two tired eyes looking at him. 

« Oh, you’re here… » Jongho yawned, trying to sit up. « I tried not to fall asleep, sorry. » 

Hongjoong smiled fondly at the sight of the black-haired boy now lightened up a bit by the ray of light coming from the living room, all his worry vanishing away. The other was already wearing his pajamas, some dark t-shirts and tracksuits, and his pout was still sleepy. 

« Don’t be sorry, you need to sleep! I’ll put on my pajamas, washed my teeth and come, don’t worry. Rest, baby. » 

He didn’t miss the smile on Jongho’s face following the pet name. He never missed these signs, especially since his boyfriend had had a hard time opening up, just like him, not for the same reason though. Maybe that was also why they could understand each other, even without sharing the same troubles. Jongho was an assistant for a lawyer whose company had employed Hongjoong once. It had been on one of his lucky days, when people let him do his work and not drag him into some weird drama, one of those days when even his task was slightly interesting. As he had worked for a few hours, the red-haired boy had been surprised to see a cute young man give him some food and sharing his lunch break with him. Jongho didn’t ask him to break his shell nor to talk too much. He had just been there. They just shared their meal, some words sometimes being exchanged, even a laugh when the repairer mocked an impression of his boss. Everything started with two sandwiches and some soda, something so random that had let both of them bloom into pretty flowers, seeds deciding to grow and show their colors to the world and, more than anything, to each other. 

Finally in his oversized mismatched pajamas owned by small and colorful dinosaurs, his fingers barely sticking out of the sleeves, Hongjoong entered the room again, his walk lighter as he felt more comfortable now. His boyfriend laughed softly at the sight of the red-haired, pierced, tattooed boy who could look like a total punk and who was now scampering towards him in some colorful and childish clothes. If Jongho wasn’t sleepy, Hongjoong knew he would have been teased. Instead, he just climbed onto the bed to dive into his lover’s embrace, losing himself as the strong arms closed themselves on his fragile self, his head in the crook of his neck.

« Congratulations for making it for another day, » Jongho whispered as he sweetly ruffled his hair, laying down while keeping him against his warm body. 

« Hope tomorrow will be better though, » Hongjoong couldn’t help but sigh. Thanks to his boyfriend, he was trying to change his job and hoped that he could do something more artistic, something he would have fun to do. 

« It’ll be, little dragon. » 

A small laugh escaped Hongjoong’s lips. His boyfriend had called him that way the first few times they saw each other, telling him that it was both because of his red hair and his untamed looks before he let people entered his small circle of friends. It just stayed between them, Hongjoong weirdly growing attached to the pet name that was now inked on his forearms for a few months, the legendary creature protecting him all day. 

« You should rest, » Even if he was the one giving the advice, the older’s voice was already laced with sleep, his lids heavy and his body numb. He just felt his lover softly played with one of his hands, opening slightly his eyes to look at him. In the darkness of the room, he still couldn’t miss the fond look on Jongho’s face that made him blush, even if it wasn’t visible. He could stay under his boyfriend’s gaze forever. He felt safe next to him, stronger than ever. Far from his fragile self, he felt like he was full when he was standing next to the men that now shared his life for the past two years. 

With a soft smile, he lifted slightly his head to kiss him, lips meeting with lightness and love as their hands were intertwined. Jongho’s free hand caressed softly his burning cheeks as the boy gave him what seemed like a million of kisses similar to butterfly touches, each of them delivering affection and tenderness on his face and his neck, making Hongjoong combust from his own feelings. When their eyes met again, a smile on each face, the smallest ended up hiding his face in the crook of his lover’s neck. Laying down, safe in Jongho’s arms, Morpheus came to peacefully greet him. 

He may have had a rough day, but Jongho could pacify his heart from everything.


End file.
